Hallelujah
by ReadMyPaige
Summary: Don't ask about the title I have no idea where that came from lol. AU-Nathan is NOT related to Obrecht or Brit. He has two younger sisters that he is responsible for since their parents' deaths. Nathan West and his two sisters, Callie and Maddelyn just moved to Port Charles. What happens when a certain detective falls in love with the one and only Maxi Jones? WARNING:SPANKING!


A/N: This story will have spanking as discipline! Its not abuse! if you do NOT like it do NOT read this story! I do not appreciate bad reviews because of what I choose to write about! Everyone likes different things! Don't be judging!

Summary: AU-Nathan is NOT related to Obrecht or Brit. He's just an ordinary detective with two younger sisters that he is responsible for since their parents' deaths. Nathan West and his two sisters, Callie and Maddelyn just moved to Port Charles. What happens when a certain detective falls in love with the one and only Maxie Jones? And how will his sisters react?

It's mid October and it's been about two weeks since Detective Nathan West moved him and his little sisters to Port Charles for a fresh start. Their parents passed away in a horrific car accident leaving Nathan the guardian of 10 year old Callie West and 4 year old Maddie West.

Nathan was at the station, at his desk filling out some paperwork when his partner Dante Falconeri walked up to him holding the telephone. "There's a call on line one for you, they said it's Port Charles Elementary school." Nathan sighed nodding, taking the phone from his partner and taking it off hold. "This is Nathan West."

"Yes, this is Principal Haden from Port Charles Elementary school, I have Callie with me; She thought it would be appropriate to talk back to her teacher and give her the finger."

Nathan ran his hand over his face sighing. He knew their parents' death has been very hard on her; but throwing the move in as well, she's been acting out a lot. "I'm so sorry about that. Do I need to come get her?"

"Yes, I think that would be best. I will also be suspending her for the rest of the week, she may return back to school Monday."

"Yes sir, I'll be right there." After saying his goodbye he hung up and grunted. "Damn it." Dante turned to him.

"Everything okay man?" He asked doing paperwork of his own.

Nathan stood up, pushing the chair in. "Callie thought it would be nice to flip off her teacher."

Dante's eyes widened and his eyebrow raised. "Wow...good luck with that."

Nathan chuckled angrily. "Thanks, I mean I don't even know what I'm going to do with her for the rest of the week. She's too young to stay home alone I think, I need to find someone to watch her but I don't know many people."

Dante thought for a second and snapped his finger. "Hey, I can talk to Lulu, she may be able to watch her." Nathan nodded appreciatively. "Thanks man." He signed out of worked and walked to his car. He drummed his thumbs on his steering wheel heading to the school. He was so frustrated. He let her get away with a lot lately, but no more. Although he hates to punish her, not punishing her for her actions isn't doing any good for her.

After another five minutes he was finally pulling into the parking lot of the elementary school. He sighed before taking off his seatbelt and heading into the building. He walked in the doors and took a sharp left where there were double doors and a big red sign with black letters reading 'Office' above the doors. He walked in the office and saw is ten year old sister sitting in a chair with her 'Victorious' backpack on her lap. He eyed her for a second before walking to the desk. "Yes, I'm here to pick up Callie West, I spoke with the principal on the phone."

The secretary gave him a nod and pointed to a clipboard on top of the counter of the desk. "If you can just sign her out that would be great. And you do not need to call her out for the rest of the week, we have her marked out."

Nathan gave her a small charming smile as he signed the sheet of paper. He placed the pen down and turned to Callie. "Let's go, now." He took her back pack and slung it over his shoulder. Callie stood up with her bottom lip sticking out and followed Nathan to his car. She got in the back seat; Nathan says she has to be at least five feet tall before she can sit in the front and right now she is only 4'3". Yes she's a little short for a ten year old.

Nathan placed the back pack in the front seat and started the car. He buckled up as did Callie. The car ride was silent on the way home except for the hum of the engine. Once the car was parked Callie hopped out, heading for the door still not saying a word. She could tell just by the way Nathan was acting that she was not going to get away with this. Nathan got out of the car and followed his sister to the door. Once the entered the building they went straight for the elevator, pressing button number four.

As the doors started to open they stepped off the elevator and walked down the long hallway till they reached their door. Nathan fiddled with his keys and let them in. "I want you to go straight to your room Callie." He set the back pack by the coat rack near the door.

Callie pouted but obeyed, going into her room that was just off the kitchen next to Nathan's room. She kicked off her shoes next to her desk and walked to her bed, plopping down on it.

In the mean time Nathan sighed pouring himself a glass of water. He took three big gulps and placed the cup in the sink. He had to deal with the inevitable. He walked to Callie's room, knocking then entering. He grabbed her desk chair and turned it around, sitting down on it backwards. He rested his arms on the back of the chair. "Callie;" he cleared his throat. Callie sat up, indian style on the bed, hands in her lap. "Will you tell me what you were thinking earlier that made it okay to disrespect your teacher that way?"

Callie shrugged looking down from him.

"I want a verbal answer young lady." This caught Callie's attention because it's been the first time he's called her that since their parents looked up and spoke softly. "I wasn't thinking, I just got mad."

Nathan raised his eyebrow, waiting for more. "Mad about what? What could possibly make you do that?"

"You'll be even more mad at me." She piped up softly. Nathan stared at her hard. "I didn't do any of my homework last night and when he went to collect it, he put me on the spot and embarrassed me in front of the whole class."

Nathan quirked his jaw. "So you lied to me to? You told me all of your homework was done and I trusted you and believed you; so I didn't check it." He stood up and started pacing. Honesty was a big thing with him.

"I just really didn't feel like doing the homework; and I don't understand the math either." She confessed feeling terrible. "I'm sorry Nathan. I feel bad for lying to you."

Nathan paced for about thirty seconds silently then sat back down. "I've been very, very lenient with you Callie. I kept giving you free passes; and it's going to stop. It's not good for you, and I apologize for thinking it was good for you; but I was wrong and I think you can agree with me?" He raised his eye brow.

She looked away from him but nodded. "Yeah, I agree with you. But I am very sorry."

He nodded and stood up once again walking to the bed and sitting next to her. "I think you know what's coming don't you?" He asked his voice soft but firm.

She nodded slowly and stood up. "A spanking?"

"Unfortunately yes." His eyes were sad; he really hated that he has to do this. It isn't his first time spanking her, but it is the first time since the accident. "Je-" He started but Callie obeyed by unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans and pulling them to her ankles. With her panties on she laid over his lap and gripped his leg in anticipation.

Nathan raised his hand and began to land sturdy swats to her little bottom; alternating from cheek to cheek, up and down from bottom to thighs. Soon he fell into a steady rhythm. Callie was grunting and squirming over his lap but he held onto to her tightly but gently. She was fighting the tears, but she felt really bad for lying to her brother; and she knew he was doing this because he loved her. He stopped for a second but just to hook his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down to the middle of her thighs. when she felt him reach for her panties she tried to reach back for the little protection they gave her but he just moved her hand. "Just a little bit more sweetie." He rubbed her back then started on her warm, pink bottom again.

Callie was actually surprised that he said he was almost done. She thought she would've been over his knee for quite a while or even leaning over the bed for the belt or another implement, but it was quite a relief to her. That's when it hit her. The tears started to pour out of her eyes. It wasn't necessarily the pain; yeah, sure it hurt, but it was more of her releasing the guilt she felt. She was squirming even more and that's when she knew it was coming to an end. He was slowing down and the swats became a bit harder. He finished up with two more on each cheek and two more on each thigh; and the final two on each sit spot.

He pulled her panties carefully back into place and sat her up on his lap, her bottom hanging off. He rubbed her back and rocked her as she cried in his chest. "I'm so sorry Nathan!" Her body shook with sobs.

"Shh, shh, I know, shh you're forgiven." He whispered kissing her temple. "You know I hated having to do that right?" He felt her nod in against him.

"uh huh, I know." She sniffled looking up at him with teary blue eyes and a pout.

"I love you very much Callie and nothing will ever, ever change that." He wrapped her in a more secure hug and just held her for a while.

After about a half an hour, Nathan looked at her clock; it read 2:30; the time he normally would pick up Maddie from daycare. "Okay kiddo; we have to go get Maddie from daycare, so please get your shoes on and we'll head out."

Callie nodded getting up off his lap and running her hand through her long brown; wavy hair. "Okay Nathan. I'm gonna change into sweats." She said and with response he smiled and nodded, leaving the room. She pulled out her boy's batman lounge pants. They were gray and hand big yellow letters down the side saying 'BATMAN' and the batman symbol above it. They were a little big on her which is why they were her favorite pants. She also threw on a yellow top to match and slid on her moccasins.

She walked out to the living room where Nathan was waiting patiently. "Ready?" He asked grabbing his keys off the counter. She nodded and grabbed her hoodie. "Yup ready." She gave him a small smile. "I'm glad the car seats are soft." She chuckled.

"Well I just hope you learned." He ruffled her hair and they walked out and towards the elevator.

It took only about ten minutes to get from the lofts to the day care center. The two of them walked in and saw Maddie coloring at the table by herself. Miss Ashley walked over to the two of them with a warm smile.

Nathan smiled back. "Hello, how did Maddie do today?" He asked signing her out on the clipboard.

"She was well behaved, and I did get her to play with a little girl named Jade for a little before naptime; but she was mainly shy and wanted to be with me all day. She started crying for you towards the end of the day; but that's when I gave her a book and crayons; that seemed to calm her down."

Nathan nodded and made a mental note to try to talk to her about playing with the other kids.

"I'll go get her for you." Miss Ashley smiled and proceeded towards the small kid's table. "Maddie sweetie, your brother is here."

Her little face it up; brown strands of hair outlining her face; she stood up and looked towards the door and just bolted to him. "Nafan!" Her arms outstretched to him. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms kissing her cheek. "Hey baby sister. Ready to go?"

Maddie nodded in his chest. "Why Cawwie hewe?" She asked pointing to her older sister. She's not used to her also picking her up.

"She got into some trouble at school but it's okay now." He walked to her cubby and grabbed her 'Frozen' backpack; Callie took it to help him out a bit.

They ventured to the car and Nathan had placed Maddie in her car seat and fastened her in; as Callie was also getting in the back seat.

The three of them went home after stopping for a quick bite to eat at Subway for lunch. It was around 3:30 when they returned home.

"Callie I would like you to sit at the kitchen table and start on your work for school. You're not going to wait last minute to do all of it. And I will be checking it. And if you need help you know you can ask me." He smiled unlocking the door and set Maddie on her feet. Maddie ran in and climbed up on the couch. She patted her belly and inserted her thumb in her mouth.

"Okay Nathan." Callie said resisting the urge to roll her eyes; but she grabbed her back pack and sat carefully at the table taking out the tonight's homework and the packet of work she would have missed.

Nathan smiled and sat on the couch next to Maddie. "Someone is sleepy huh?"

Maddie looked at him with her deep blue eyes and nodded. He picked her up and laid on the couch, kicking his shoes off; and placing her on his stomach; her head on his chest. He started rubbing her back to get her to sleep. Soon Nathan was asleep himself having a stressful day behind him.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter him and Maxie will meet! If there's any suggestions you'd like to share I'm willing to take them! 


End file.
